Living with My Sonshine at Christmas
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: LWMS one-shot, Christmas special! Join Sonny, Chad, and the rest of the clan for Christmas! Includes friends, family, presents, kisses, and announcements... Channy, Tawnico, Zora/OC. Kind of AU to the story.


**Hey there! **

**So, everyone, since it is Christmas time (MERRY CHRISTMAS!) I've decided to write a Christmas one-shot… and since LWMS is almost finished, I have decided to make a Christmas LWMS spin-off! And yes, its Christmas based – yay! :D **

**Yeah, so this is my last Christmas special… and it's based on my own story, this time, Living with My Sonshine. It's reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaally cheesy, so prepare for that :P**

**Sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas… but Christmas is all I know.**

**Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**DC: I don't own Sonny with A Chance. Or The Grinch. But I love 'em both! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Living with My Sonshine at Christmas<strong>

It was Christmas morning in the Cooper/Munroe residence. Sonny Cooper, nee Munroe, rolled over in her bed, onto her side, to see the small clock on the bedside table. Eight in the morning, she saw. The second hand clicked along, a faint ticking was the only thing that kept her awake.

She rolled over again, onto the other side, and her lips crept into a smile. Her husband, Chad Dylan Cooper, was lying, sleeping, with that goofy happy smile that she'd gotten so used to on his face. She giggled – he was probably dreaming. And she hated to admit it, but he was probably dreaming about _her. _He was always happy when he was dreaming about her, he'd said that himself.

Sonny leaned close to her husband's face – so close that she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks, which was comforting, because it was a cold, winter's morning, and she felt a slight chill every now and again that made her shiver. She kissed Chad softly on the cheek, giggling as he stirred a little, before he grinned same effortless grin and relaxed again, back into his dream, as it seemed. Sonny smiled contently, shuffling around and resting against her husband's chest. The ticking of the clock was drowned out by the steady beating of his heart, and to his beat, she found herself drifting back… into sleep…

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Until that. A little girl's screaming woke both Sonny and her husband, who looks around frantically before crossing his arms and pouting, because he was woken from his wondrous dream.

Abby, Chad's little 9-year-old sister, slammed through their door, a grin plastered on her face, from ear to ear.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She yelled, running over to the bed at the back of the room and shaking her older brother, "C'MON! I wanna see if Santa came!"

And, as fast as she entered, the little girl ran out onto the landing, down the stairs. The couple heard silence for a few second, before the patter of feet came back up the stairs. This time, Abby had her stocking in her hand, which Sonny and Chad had filled the night before with sweets and various smaller toys.

"HE CAAAMMMEEE!" She screamed, "HE REALLY CAME! I _knew_ I'd been good this year!"

Sonny chuckled, "Okay, calm down, sweetie!" She whispered, "You don't want to yell… or he might not come next year!"

Chad silently rolled his eyes. He knew he was… babying… his little sister a bit, with the whole Santa Claus thing. But Abby enjoyed the festive season – she enjoyed the whole idea of Santa, and magical reindeer, the little elves with their tiny, pointy shoes and hats… Sonny and Chad didn't want to ruin her childhood _too _early. Plus, Sonny was also a lover of the season – no matter how old she was… she just thought it was just so special. So magical. So perfect.

Hazily, Sonny blinked and got out of bed, pulling on a pink dressing gown and a matching Santa hat, and took Abby's hand and followed the bubbling 9 year old down the stairs.

"Chad will get Becca and Josh, okay?" She whispered to her sister-in-law, who was still itching with excitement. Chad took a deep sigh, realising what he had been subjected to, and after a few minutes of just lying there, he got up, put on yesterday's T-shirt and made his way to his daughter's room.

It was Rebecca's first Christmas – and hopefully, it was promising to be a special one. Friends and family were coming round, including Sonny's old friends from when she was in So Random.

Chad went carefully down the steps, with Rebecca half-awake in his arms and Josh, his brother, behind them, yawning a little every now and again. Josh was home for the holidays – he'd been at college since September. Chad was proud – at least Josh was finally doing something constructive with his life.

Josh was still with his girlfriend, Zora Lancaster – Sonny's ex-castmate. Their relationship was going well… only it was quite public that the two had not yet kissed.

"I'm tellin' ya…" Josh told his brother sleepily as they went down the stairs, "This is the day. I can feel it. Zora will come round and I'll take her out into a quieter room… it'll happen."

Chad smirked, "It sure ain't gonna happen if your breath smells like _that_." He mumbled jokingly. Josh's eyes opened wide – he pulled a face and blew onto his hand, sniffing at the recoil. Yeah… he'd need to brush his teeth.

Sonny, Abby and Connie, Sonny's mother, were all downstairs, Sonny and Connie sat on the couch with coffees in their hands, in festive mugs; Abby crouched next to the tree, picking up every present, shaking them, and giving her verdict on what she suspected was neatly wrapped inside.

Chad gave Rebecca to her grandmother and joined his wife on the couch, Josh sitting on the floor with his little sister, below the spectacular tree the family had decorated a few weeks before, with many festive shades of green, red and white, in addition to the golden angel at the top.

The presents under the tree were handed to each person, Abby getting the first. She squealed at everything she received – games for her game consoles, toys, not to mention the obvious socks and pants. She also opened each little present in her stocking, throwing the fruit and nuts to the side and tucking in to every little sweet, including the last chocolate on her _So Random _advent calendar. None of the cast from when Sonny was part of the show were on the calendar anymore, but that was okay. Abby still loved the show – and even little Rebecca seemed to giggle and grin whenever the show came on.

Sonny and Chad exchanged their gifts – Sonny got Chad a new black guitar he'd been hoping for, and Chad gave Sonny a small red velvet box with diamond earrings she'd been wanting. Sonny put the jewellery into her earlobes and kissed her husband happily, causing Abby to pretend-gag.

* * *

><p>"Finished!" Abby pouted as she placed her last present – and the last one under the tree – on the little pile of toys and games and clothes she had built. "No more presents…"<p>

"Not exactly…" Chad reassured his sister, "You have loads more coming… and we haven't finished with our presents yet…" He turned to Sonny, who grinned and winked, and took Abby's hand.

"C'mon, big girl…" She cooed, "We're going outside."

Abby raised an eyebrow, but followed Sonny out of the door. Sonny lead the little girl out of the house and into the stable, where the two horses Sonshine and Capriccio were stood, inside, away from the cold air. The eight year old scanned the room to see something was different.

In the corner of the room, eying the trough filled with hay was a small brown pony with light hair and sparkling brown eyes.

"IT'S A PONY!" She squealed, running over and hugging the small creature, which shook its mane and whinnied softly. Chad followed the two into the room, and put his arm around Sonny, grinning.

"You like her?" Chad questioned, and Abby gasped.

"It's a _GIRL_?" She squealed, "This is the best gift EVER!"

"Yeah…" Chad bit his lip, "Thank Sonny for that. She actually thought you _would _be safe on that thing."

Sonny laughed, elbowing her husband, "Don't fuss, Chad." She moaned jokingly, "At least I didn't get her one as big as Capriccio."

Chad scanned his own horse, wincing at the gargantuan creature and wondering how he himself rode such a beast. Gosh, if Abby got on that thing… suddenly, a friendly companion would become a monstrous, dangerous creature. "Yeah… I guess."

Sonny laughed at the horror-stuck look on Chad's face. He was so, uh, protective of his family…

"Sonny!" Connie poked her head through the door to the stable, with baby Rebecca babbling words like "mama" and "dada" in her arms. "I think Rebecca wants you! Ooh, someone's at the door. Probably one of your guests."

Sonny took the baby from her mother, rushing towards the front door. She opened the door to reveal a bunch of her friends – Grady, Nico, Tawni and Zora, who seemed to have all come together in Nico's car. Nico and Tawni were hand in hand, which made Sonny grin.

Nico and Tawni had changed so much since they started dating a few years ago. Tawni stopped dating multiple guys, and stopped gushing over Sonny and Chad's relationship, and Nico finally realised what true relationships were about. They'd both finally found their match – Tawnico, they were known as, the couple who shouldn't work… but did. All too well.

Grady had had a few relationships, which was a surprise to quite a few people, but he was still looking for that special someone. And, of course, Zora was still dating Josh, who, when he saw his girlfriend, rushed to the door as coolly as his could, charming her with a Cooper smile. Zora blushed, which was something no-one had seen since she started dating Josh. Zosh, they were known as – the mischief couple. Yes, they were still getting into all sorts of mischief, whether they were no longer kids or not.

"Hey, Zor." He said with a charismatic wink.

"Hi, Josh." She replied, linking her arm through his, and the two strolled up the stairs without another backwards glance. Chad watched, remembering his brother's vow to kiss Zora with a smirk. Realising how curious he was, the blonde actor left the front room and slowly followed the couple up the stairs. He just couldn't resist – this was his little brother, after all. And, as far as he knew, this was his brother's _first kiss._

Big deal. And being married to a meddler… it had an effect on him.

He walked up to the door of Josh's room, and heard small voice inside.

"Um, so, I've been wanted to do this… for a long time…" He heard his brother say quietly. Huh. Josh was never shy…

"Do what?" Zora asked.

"Um… well…" He sighed, "Chad, I know you're out there."

The older brother bite his lip. Busted.

"Fine, I'll go!" He yelled through the door, before heading to his and Sonny's room to grab the presents for everyone. When he headed back up the hallway, though, he heard nothing coming from his brother's room, and when he poked his head through the door, he saw the two, locking lips. Chad smiled slightly. _Score one, bro, _he thought.

"Josh, Zora!" He called as he headed for the steps, "Presents!"

"Can it wait?" His brother groaned, making him laugh.

"No, c'mon, bro, un-suction yourself from Zora's lips and get downstairs!"

The teenager groaned, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and dragging her down the stairs.

* * *

><p>After the last presents were opened, the dinner was scoffed down, and everyone was settled down, the TV showing <em>The Grinch<em> for Abby while the grown-ups chatted a little, Tawni's eye wandered across the room, landing on Nico. She gave him a questioning look, and he nodded, signalling her to get up. Everyone watched as the blonde walked over to Nico and locked her arm into his.

"Um, hi, everyone!" She giggled, "So, Nico and I have a bit of an announcement." She cleared her throat nervously, before continuing, "Um, so, yesterday, Nico and I were out together, and, um, well… he proposed! And of course, I said yes!"

The room went up in cheers, everyone happy for the soon-to-be newlyweds. Sonny hugged friends tightly, glad to see they were happy enough to be engaged. She was just so proud of how far the two of them had come, to come out of it, together.

And then she felt a tap on her back, and turned to see Chad. Of course, they had news to share of their own.

"And, since Tawni and Nico have shared their news, Chad and I have news of our own." She paused, and Chad took over.

"Sonny is pregnant again." He grinned, "We're having another baby."

Suddenly, the whole party were up on their feet, cheering, laughing, congratulating, wishing each other a Merry Christmas. In the middle of it all, husband and wife, Chad and Sonny, held each other in their arms and kissed.

"Merry Christmas." Sonny told her husband, and he beamed.

"Merry Christmas, Sonshine." He whispered, holding her tight.

Sonny smiled. She loved Christmas. It was always so special. So magical.

So _perfect_.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that over. I really hope you guys like it. I didn't that much - overly cheesy, but I've been determined on getting this up today coz there'd be no point after tomorrow. I can't get on the netbook tomorrow for Christmas Day... so, here it is, I guess! <strong>

**Review, oh please! And keep an eye out for the FINAL LWMS episode! :'( **

**Have yourselves a very Merry Christmas, happy holidays, and whatever else will be going on. I'll see y'all again soon!**

**~Amy x**

**~Amy x**


End file.
